Possessed?
by EvenDevilsCry
Summary: Kanai Ameni is the new teacher at Namimorichuu. She's definitely, ah, different from other teachers. The students immediately take a liking to her. Especially Yamamoto. Theres just something about her. But, she seems sick. Is something wrong? 80xOC
1. New Acquaintances

**Okay. I talked to some people who read this story and I decided to edit this mofo (slightly lol). I changed Kanai's age to 18 because I liked it better that way; and there are other changes that I'm too lazy to list but there aren't many (in this one lol).**

**This is Yamamoto X OC. It might (accidentally) be OOC, but I tried my best! *shot***

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, there would be yaoi. And sexy Adult Reborn. Aaaaaaaaand I would have a Fong plushie. Seeing as there are none of those things, nor do I have a Fong plushie, we can safely say that it still belongs to Akira-sensei.**

**Now let's stop talking and read the fanfiction.**

* * *

The three walked into the classroom; everyone heard there would be a new teacher this year and everyone was raving. There were no new faces (the teacher wasn't there, it seemed) so everyone simply took their seats and talked to the friends around them.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera sat clustered amongst their peers in the middle of the class. They made conversation about a concert they could possibly go to soon. Yamamoto made an oblivious comment, which made Gokudera rage in his small bit of personal space and come close to blowing up the guardian.

The door to the classroom was evilly kicked in by a furious-looking woman. She was positively _fuming_. Her leather-covered arms were weighted by many books and other things, up to her neck, along with a cart being dragged behind her. Her glare carried over the room. Then, she scoffed.

"What cute children, huh. Can't even figure out that someone is at the fuckin door . . ." She mumbled at the end of her breath. The class stared at her as she unceremoniously dropped the books onto the desk and then dragged the cart inside. Then, she slammed the door, making some students (Tsuna included) jump.

Jumping on top of the desk, a whole new demeanor overcame her. She smiled widely and swung her ripped jean-clad legs childishly. Her blue and black hair fell into her eyes, but she didn't seem to mind. Gokudera already thought she was mad; Yamamoto thought she was interesting; Tsuna was scared of her.

"Ohayo. I'm your new teacher for this year, Kanai Ameni. I don't care what you call me, as long as it's not your girlfriend—that is a privilege that I must first approve of." She winked and laughed. "Before we start with anything, I have a question to ask: is anyone offended and/or uncomfortable with 'profanity' or 'strong language' or other things like that?" Her strong blue eyes strolled over the class for raised hands. Three raised—Tsuna's was included, yet tentatively.

Her gaze hardened. "Well, fuck you. You're gonna have to get the hell over it because it is something that I use and _will_ use every day, regardless of what you care about, what your morals are, or what you like or don't like. Because words are only words and nothing more." She started sauntering around the room while explaining, closing all the blinds.

"The words 'damn' and 'shit' to me are like the words 'the' and 'we' to you. They just flow into the conversation. It's a lifelong habit of mine to curse and it will most likely stay that way…" She trailed. Kanai made her way to the middle of the room to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto to turn on the projector, which was mounted to the ceiling. The teacher reached up onto the tips of her toes, snug in her Converse, yet she was still too goddamn short. "God dammit…" the brunette muttered. Yamamoto, being the tallest and always willing to help, popped up out of his seat from behind the woman and reached upward and over her head to turn it on. His body was against his sensei's because of the small spaces between the many desks. She still found enough room to spin around and face the teen.

"Arigato, Yamamoto-kun." She half-smiled. He laughed.

"No problem." He sat back down.

"Okay!" Kanai called attention back from the class. "Now that I have the projector on, because the last dumbfuck of a teacher lost the goddamn remote to it," Kanai sighed, "I can choose from a few things to do. We can one—watch a movie." The groans from the class indicated to her that they didn't like movies much.

"Come _on,_ you guys! I pick out the best movies in the whole fuckin world!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah? What kind of chick flicks do you watch, bitch?" Someone called from the back. She smiled and pointed.

"See? That's exactly the kind of response I want from people. That's what I get from everyone I know. And just so you know, jackass, I _haaaaaaaaaaate_ chick flicks. They rot my brain and make my IQ drop with every minute. There are maybe three chick flicks deemed acceptable by me.

"The movies I watch are usually hilarious, freaky, gory, scary, nightmare-inducing, anime-related, direct anime, adventurous, suspenseful, etc." She counted off of her fingers. "I'm just awesome. And a _sliiiiiight_ otaku. So, aha, beware." Kanai gave a cheeky smile. "The second thing we could do is ask me any question you want, no matter what kind of question it is and I seriously mean that, because I tell really good stories. Then the third thing is like, I don't know, watch me draw on the board or something." She shrugged.

Everyone agreed on the questions.

"Ah! My music! I need music!" It was interesting, watching the woman fret about the room in search something—maybe an iPod? Kanai threw off her black leather jacket like it was on fire and checked all of its pockets for what she was looking for. Then…

"AHA! I got you!" Out she pulled an iPhone. She sprinted over to her bag and pulled out an iHome (which seemed too big to fit inside the bag to start with.) Kanai plugged everything in and smiled wide. She hit play.

Music jumped from the speakers. She turned the volume down to background noise and turned to the class. "Now. Here are the rules: It has to be in question form. That's it. Go." She jumped onto the desk and most of the hands shot into the air. The brunette teacher laughed and picked randomly.

"How old are you?"

"I will be nineteen very soon, but for future reference: you should never ask a woman for her age because if you do she will usually kick you in the balls."

"Do you speak another language?"

"Elvish, English, Italian, Japanese, and Korean. GG."

"Tengen?" She laughed at that one.

"We're All To Blame by Sum 41."

"Do you shave?"

"Depends on what you mean by that. Elaborate, sweetheart." Kanai said with an evil smirk on her lips. The guy who asked started to look nervous. "Do you mean my pussy?" Several people gasped, which made her giggle. "Wouldn't you like to know." She sighed.

"Alright. We have time for one more, I guess. None of you three have asked anything yet; do something." She pointed to Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. They froze. She smirked. "C'mon~" She coerced. "I won't bite . . . too hard."

Tsuna recognized the song playing from her phone and got an idea. He whispered it into both his friend's ears. Yamamoto asked.

"Will you sing the song that's playing?" The question was enough to make her blush. _No one's asked me to sing since I was a little kid . . ._

_Tatoeba umi no soko de anata ga ikiteru no nara  
Watashi wa nihon no ashi wo kitte sakana ni narou  
Fukami e ochiru hodo ni anata ga chikadzuku no nara  
Hate nai yami wo samayou kage ni nattemo ii_

_Adeyaka ni tadayou watashi no kagerou_  
_Kanawanai hibi ni oborete ita dake_  
_Anata wa inai_  
_Wakatte iru wakatte iru_

_Noboru noboru taiyou ga_  
_Watashi no basho wo jouka suru_  
_Aoku kizamu kokuin wo_  
_Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte yuku_

_Tatoeba kono kotoba ga anata ni todoku no naraba_  
_Watashi no seitai wo toriagete sutetemo ii_

_Azayaka na kizu wo nakushita ima wo_  
_Nanimokamo ubau anata no ondo wo_  
_Motomete ita motomete ita_  
_Maboroshi demo_

_Kieru kieru nukumori ga_  
_Watashi no basho wo tsurete yuku_  
_Batsu mo nuguu sono ude ni dakarenagara_  
_Nemuri ni tsukitai_

_Noboru noboru taiyou ga_  
_Watashi no basho wo jouka suru_  
_Batsu mo nuguu sono ude ni dakarenagara_  
_Nemuritai_

_Kieru kieru nukumori ga_  
_Watashi no basho wo tsurete yuku_  
_Aoku kizamu kokuin wo_  
_Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte yuku_

_Mushibande yuku kioku no hahen_  
_Watashi wo fusagu piasu ga tarinai_  
_Wasurete shimau boyakete shimau_  
_Anata no koe ga zattou ni kieru_

_Mushibande yuku nukeochite yuku_  
_Watashi wo fusagu piasu ga tarinai_  
_Atokata mo naku wasurete shimau_  
_Anata no koe ga zattou ni naru_

When the song ended, she glanced around the room nervously and could only stare at her feet. She was sure she had missed some high notes while getting off-beat and . . . Kanai kept worrying.

Yamamoto kept staring at her. _She's so pretty . . . _He observed silently. She also wasn't like any other teacher he's had before. She . . . intrigued him—very much.

The bell rang.

"Alright. I'll be here tomorrow, of course. But we might actually learn something this time. So prepare yourselves for that~!" Kanai called as the students rushed to leave. When it was empty, the brunette sighed and slumped forward. She held her head in her hands; she suddenly wasn't as happy as she was a moment ago.

"Ah, Kanai-sensei? Are you okay?" The voice caught her off guard. Her eyes shot up to see Tsuna and Gokudera before her; Yamamoto had gone off to baseball practice, but he was worried about the teacher as well. Kanai smiled half-heartedly and shook her head, straightening up.

"Yes, it's nothing." Tsuna slowly nodded, but the concern didn't leave his eyes. Gokudera looked . . . suspicious. _Takuu…it's always the same with this guy every fucking time._ Kanai sighed. "Is there anything you need help with, Tsuna-kun? Gokudera-kun?" She looked at each in turn, leaning back on the desk. Her hair that had been neatly placed in a bun at the beginning of the day was now messy, hair haphazardly hanging out over her shoulder and covering half of her face.

"Nope," Gokudera rudely injected himself into the conversation. "Yakyu-baka thought you looked sick and was all worried. He said he didn't have time to stay after class because of baseball practice and made Juudaime and I ask instead." Kanai raised an eyebrow. Tsuna gasped and hit the Italian's chest with a shout of "Gokudera-kun!"

"Yakyu-baka…? You mean Yamamoto-kun?" Kanai questioned. Tsuna nodded. "Hm. I think I'll wait for him after his practice; talk to him. I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day." She shrugged. "You guys can go home or go and do your guardian shit . . . whatever the hell that is." She grabbed her bag and iHome, moving toward the door.

"Hold on for a minute." Gokudera yelled. _Here we go, _the brunette growled internally. "How do you know about the Vongola and the guardians?" He was standing in front of Tsuna, guarding him. She laughed heartily.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun. It's okay; I'm an ally of yours. I'm one of Dino's old friends and when he heard I'd be teaching this class he told me a bit about it. Not a big deal." She moved to the door again. "So don't worry about anything, okay? Just do what you have to and nothing else. That's how life works." Her head and voice level dropped as she spoke. Then, there was silence. The teacher left before either Vongola could question her further.

**GOT ME LIKE OH MY GOD SO IN LOVE I FOUND YOU FINALLY**

The baseball diamond wasn't a far walk from the classroom. Kanai sat in the bleachers and watched the practice take place. She listened to music and practiced singing a few songs quietly to herself for the two and a half hours that took place.

Yamamoto didn't notice her sitting there until one of the three breaks they had. He grabbed his water and looked around and, upon seeing her on the bleachers and having ten more minutes of break, he went up to see her. _I hope she's okay, _he thought.

Kanai was singing when he came up. She didn't notice him; she was staring into nothing, daydreaming. Yamamoto smiled and forced down his chuckle. _Kawaii._ He listened to the words.

_SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS YEAH BABY  
kowai yume dato shitemo_

_FAIRY BLUE kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki_  
_Kasaritsuketa BLACK PAPER MOON_  
_Shinjitekureta nara WHEN YOURE LOST HERE I AM_  
_FOREVER WITH YOUR SOUL_  
_Miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni_

_Amai shinku no JAMU mo_  
_Otoshita KA-DO ni ukabi agaru moji_  
_YOUR DESTINY kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo_  
_Sono te ni tsukameru kara_

_Madowasarenai de_  
_Dare ni mo kowasenai—_

That's when she woke up (slightly) from her daydream and noticed her student there, watching her, _listening to her_, and her voice faltered.

"Aren't you practicing?" She asked after a moment of regaining herself. He laughed.

"Break. Eight minutes left." Kanai nodded. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, his eyebrows knitting together. She almost smiled at his adorable concern.

"Yeah. It's nothing." If she hadn't looked down at her phone, she would've seen his eyes narrow in disbelief.

"Now that I think of it, why are you here?"

"I'm walking you home today." A laugh.

"Why?"

"Because I can. Now get down there so practice can end faster." She kicked his side playfully and he only laughed as he ran down the bleachers to get back to his team. Kanai sighed. _He has a strong will, that one. You can just feel it coming off of him._

**JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN? BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I LIKE THE WAY IT HURTS. JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME CRY? BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE. I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE.**

Practice ended. Yamamoto grabbed his things and looked up to the bleachers, but she was no longer there. He became confused. Then; a weight on his shoulders and back.

"I'm over here." She whispered in his ear. Her arms were bent over his shoulders and she was leaning most of her weight on his back; he was taller than her, so she was on her tiptoes anyway. Yamamoto was blushing. He turned his head so he could see her face. Kanai smiled. Her right arm reached up and gripped his baseball cap, pulling it off. The guardian ran a hand through his hair.

"How could you get this sweaty when you played _baseball_ at _dusk?_" The teacher asked while hopping off of her student's back, moving to stand next to him. The hazel-eyed teen took his hat back roughly, making her laugh. Yamamoto pointed at the stadium lights.

"That's how. The lights make it hotter." She smirked and nodded as they walked off the field and down the street. They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying one another's company. The sun was just set over the horizon, making the sky a dark purple. The two walked side-by-side down the narrow sidewalk; Yamamoto looked over at her face when he could, studying it. He was captivated.

"So," Kanai started. Yamamoto's eyes shot up from her cheek to her eyes. "Tsuna and Gokudera told me—mostly Gokudera, the rude boy—that you were worried about me." The baseball player immediately averted his eyes to the walkway, another blush painting his face. Kanai laughed lightly. "Tell me: how can you be worried about someone of whom you have only just met? Are you more like Tsuna than you let on? Or is it something else?"

As the sensei asked the last question, they stopped walking. Her hand reached over and cupped Yamamoto's cheek. She turned his head towards her.

"We're here." Kanai announced. The boy looked about; he was standing right in front of his home. How didn't he notice? The brunette woman turned his head back toward her again. She got on her tiptoes so she could (mostly) come face-to-face with him. _Damn all the tall people in the world! _Kanai growled inwardly. "If you ever want to talk to me, you can come to me after school. Just tell me to wait for you after your practice if you want me to, and I can. You can contact me through Dino when I'm not around and on the weekends." He seemed confused then. She shook her head. "I explained it to Tsuna and Gokudera. Ask them." Yamamoto nodded.

"So, I call Dino-san to call you?" Kanai heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Something like that. I need to get home soon...so I will see you tomorrow morning. Okay?" He nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She leaned forward and pecked his cheek. "Oyasumi nasai, Yamamoto-kun."

"O-Oyasumi nasai, Kanai-sensei…" He stuttered in response. The woman slowly walked off into the shadowy distance. The teen stood staring after her helplessly until he finally came to his senses and walked inside. "I'm home!" He called.

"Oi, Takeshi!" His father answered. "How was school?" Yamamoto almost blushed at the mere mentioning.

"It was fine, as usual. We had a new teacher today."

"Oh, really? Was it a good teacher, or one of the stupid ones?" He had to chuckle at his father's antics.

"She's not bad. We didn't learn anything today but things about her, but it was a fun day. She knows how to teach, I think." Yamamoto explained. Tsuyoshi nodded.

"Ahh. So, Takeshi… Who was that woman you were with outside, eh? Got a new girlfriend I don't know about?" Tsuyoshi walked by his son and elbowed him playfully, winking for effect. Yamamoto blushed. "It is! Who is it? Someone I know?"

"Ahh! N-no! It's not like that, Oyaji! That was…ah, that was Kanai-sensei. She insisted on, uh, walking me home after practice." His gaze fell to the floor. _She never did tell me why._ He remembered. Tsuyoshi stood for a moment. Then, he smiled wide.

"Ooooh, okay. So, son…" He threw his arm around Yamamoto's shoulders and looked at him seriously. "You're finally starting to go for the older women, huh?" He smiled. Yamamoto's eyes widened and a dark blush covered his face. He ran into his room, denying everything his father said along the way.

**AND IF GOD TAKES ME BEFORE YOU, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW **_**I LOVE YOU**_**.**

Kanai reached her two-story home, not too far from the complex where Gokudera lived. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door, throwing them onto the dining room table afterward. They clanged and crashed, and fell onto the floor.

She traveled the staircase and made her way to the back of the home, dropping her things along the way. She took her hair down and it fell down her shoulders and over her eyes. _Almost to the end of the hall, Ameni. _She told herself. _You can make it to the bed, can't you?_

The teacher came to a door at the end of the hall, and her abdomen started to hurt. It was a piercing pain. But at the same time she felt as if she would vomit if she took another breath. Her arms wrapped around her middle, and her legs, no longer able to keep her upright, buckled beneath the weight of her.

She crashed to the floor. Kanai screamed in pain as a seizure overtook her. Her joints locked and her muscles shook. She curled into a ball in the middle of the hall. Tears crawled down her cheeks like bugs. Yet she never stopped screeching. The screaming would be deafening if anyone was around to hear it.

After a moment of about six minutes (an eternity to Kanai) her body went limp. The screaming ceased. Her breathing was hard, and she twitched. "Nngh…ngH! Gah! Nnnnn…." Kanai's head was absolutely pounding. She slowly unfurled herself, still making intelligible noises and twitching, and opened her eyes. She looked around, as if not knowing where she was.

"GAHHH!" Her hands gripped the sides of her head; it felt like her brain was trying to break her skull open. It pounded and pierced her mind, but eventually, it slipped away. Just like it always does. She took a few deep breaths and sat up, bringing her knees in and wrapping her arms around them.

"…Why must you do this to me?" She looked up at the ceiling, searching, as if it held all the answers in the world. "…W-Why? It hurts…" She sighed and thought back on today. "I hate having to lie, saying that I'm okay. I'm not _okay_…" She groaned, standing with the help of the wall behind her.

Kanai started to walk away, into the room at the end of the hall. She paused just inside the doorjamb. "I'm fucking possessed." She punched the doorjamb with all her strength, making a dent and forcing her knuckles to bleed. She took no notice, falling onto the bed and immediately passing out.

**BLOOD IS DRIPPING FROM MY HANDS. TELL ME, IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?**

**CH I END.**

**Songs: Koe - Tsukiko Amano, OMG - Usher ft. Will., Paper Moon - Tommy Heavenly6, I Love the Way You Lie - Eminem ft. Rihanna, With Eyes Wide Shut - Bless the Fall, and Witness, Last Ones Left - Bless the Fall.**

**This is my first chapter. Review? :3**


	2. Painful Secret

**Edits in this chapter is few like the last, but I recommend you scan through it if you've already passed this chapter in the fic.**

**This chapter has a bit more cursing...I think. I just finished it and I don't remember xD;;**

**I might come back and rewrite some of it . . . I'm not sure with how it came out but I think its okay ./. I especially hate one part but I felt like it should be there *tonfa'd* I might change it .**

**I hope you like it! :D Pleaseeeeee tell me if you think a part is off or weird to you or anything. I need feedbackkkkkkkkkk~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR I would never have to write really hard mystery stories :P (theyre fun though heh)**

* * *

Kanai awoke the next morning with her alarm blaring in her ear. She groaned, her body stiff, and slammed her hand on the snooze. Weakly, she sat up in the bed.

The room was quite bare and untidy. The queen-sized bed was pushed against the wall in the middle of the room. The sheets were a light blue, and the comforter was nowhere to be found; Kanai decided that there were one too many bloodstains on the poor fabric and put it out of its misery.

There was a wooden nightstand beside her, which held her alarm clock, a small lamp, and a small drawer filled with pens, empty mechanical pencils, writing pads, a lighter and cigarettes, and the like. There was also a bathroom attached, but there was nothing inside but the bare essentials.

The floor was hardwood, but it had lost its shine from years of wear. It was also dirty; Kanai didn't own a broom. Clothes were strewn about carelessly. She had a closet to store her clothing, she did; it's just that . . . sometimes she never made it that far.

Kanai grimaced at the thought and tossed her sheets off of her, stepping out of bed. The woman cried out; her leg screamed in pain. Kanai crouched down and held her leg protectively. She glared up at the ceiling, with no avail, of course. _Looks like I can be a cripple today,_ Kanai thought humorlessly. She walked to her closet, careful of her now injured left leg, and picked out her clothing for the day.

After looking through the quickly diminishing selection, the brunette chose a short blue plaid skirt of hers with black petticoats (the cutest thing, she thought), black suspenders, and a white shirt with _Black Veil Brides_ written across the front. She stood for a moment and thought that she should wear some tights with it (I mean, she _is _the teacher; she doesn't want to be too much of a whore, especially on the second day) but she decided against it.

"I'm Kanai Ameni," She quoted herself. "I can dress however the fuck I want!" She remembered from a long time ago, around the fifth grade, when she said that to her sensei and her parents. _Ah, that was an interesting conversation._ She reminisced.

She grabbed some underwear and took a short shower. None of the lights in the bathroom worked, sadly. Kanai kept forgetting to replace them. She managed to fix her hair and makeup, though, and walked out fully clothed.

She checked her phone; if she didn't leave soon she wouldn't get to school in time. The teacher groaned. _Why must school start so early?_ Kanai quickly limped to her closet and grabbed a knee brace from the stack of unmentionables before she fled down to the first level.

With her shoes on and the rest of her ready to go, she sat on one of the bottom steps and strapped on the annoying brace. It took a minute; it had been so long since the woman had worn one, she had almost forgotten how to put it on.

She pulled herself up via banister and tossed her bag over her shoulder. Then she grabbed her keys off the floor and rushed out the door without incident—today, at least.

**OHHH ALFIE GET UP, IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY. I JUST CAN'T SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU WASTE YOUR LIFE AWAY.**

Yamamoto jogged to Tsuna's, as he does every day after his morning practice. He was especially happy this morning. Even Tsuyoshi had noticed. The old man just smiled and passed it off as happiness to have a "new interest". Ha.

He met Gokudera and Tsuna in front of the boss's home and they started walking to Nami-Chuu. Yamamoto and Gokudera had their usual one-sided banter, with Tsuna trying to calm down the bomber before he shoved dynamite down the swordsman's throat.

The three teens walked into the classroom and sat in their seats. All the students (surprisingly) were quiet as they waited for Kanai-sensei to appear and start her lesson—whatever that might be.

Every teenager sat quietly for about ten minutes. Then, someone got tired of the silence.

"Where the fuck is that whore?" One boy in the class exclaimed, leaning far back in his seat, his arms crossed.

"Aww, look at that. Someone missed me." A familiar voice cooed from behind him in the back of the room. Kanai strolled casually toward him; he tried to act cool by staying in the same position, like she wasn't there. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered something no one else heard. The teacher pulled back. "Understand?" He nodded fervently, eyes wide with fear. Kanai smiled and stood straight, making her way to the front of the class.

"Okay, then. Everyone: welcome to your second day with me. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that I will actually be teaching a course today." She walked behind the desk and plugged in her iHome, then her phone, and hit play. Drums fell out of the speakers, followed by guitar and piano. She turned the volume down and turned to face the class. "First thing is roll."

She jumped onto the desk and turned her back to grab the roll call. Someone—a girl, actually—whistled.

"Nice tat, sensei!" She yelled. Yamamoto could see Kanai's eyes widen in surprise. She must not have known that her shirt came up in the back when she twisted about. "Can you show us what it is?" Another asked.

"No!" She almost yelled—she had to level her voice toward the end. The teacher's aqua eyes dropped to the floor, and a suspenseful aura came over the room. "Uh, I-I mean, no. I can't. I-It's not finished yet." She stuttered. "I might after it's done." Kanai smirked wryly. The baseball player's gaze became confused; many people think that Yamamoto is a dumb goof who's only good at baseball (i.e. Gokudera). But he's smarter than you'd think. He knows when people lie.

Another moment went by and Kanai broke the silence with roll. Afterwards, Kanai went into total sensei-mode. She started with her favorite subject—science. She always got off-subject while explaining something, but she would realize after a few minutes or one of the students would point it out for her.

Eventually came time for lunch, and she dismissed the class for the time being. Yamamoto wanted to ask Kanai what happened, but he was dragged into the hall by one of his many admirers. After letting the girl down nicely and with an undertone of rushing, he went back to the class to find that she was no longer there. His face fell.

**DON'T MIND ME, I'M ONLY **_**dying.**_

Kanai's head fell into her hands as soon as she saw Yamamoto leave the room. Her head was pounding in the worst kind of way. Music wasn't going to help her anymore. She paused the song and walked out of the room, making sure the swordsman didn't see her escape, and headed off to the roof.

She wasn't surprised in the least to find the disciplinary officer, Hibari Kyoya, lying in the sun almost asleep. She would've smiled if she wasn't in such pain. She took no notice of his awakening as she wandered past and sat down. He glared over (because that's the only look he ever gives anyone anymore) and stared her down.

"You woke me." She scoffed.

"Kyoya, you weren't even asleep yet." Another glare was sent her way but it went unnoticed.

"You have no right to call me by my given name, Kanai." She lay back on the roof and looked Hibari in the eye.

"I don't see why not; when you were in elementary, I remember you calling me Ameni-chan every day." His gaze turned elsewhere. "Or was that just because Dino asked you to?" She smirked, but it changed to a grimace as the pain worsened. Hibari looked over, slightly annoyed by the "herbivore's" behavior, and shifted to see her more clearly.

"Are you okay, herbivore?" He asked dryly, trying to put as little concern (or any type of feeling) in his voice as possible. Kanai could still hear it, even with the blood rushing in her ears. _Well, there's no point in hiding it anymore._ She sighed internally, and shook her head.

A single moment of sincerity was silently passed between the two teenagers (Kanai was barely nineteen, after all) and the prefect sat up with a slow precision not found in most people's movements. Hibird flew around to land in his fluffed hair. "This is the only time I do anything for you. Remember that, Kanai Ameni." The statement rested in the stale air. Hibari pulled his cell phone out of his jacket and dialed a number Kanai knew very well.

She didn't do anything; she knew it was what she probably should have done as soon as the pain started. But she was too strong-willed. She wouldn't have. But it was nice to have someone know (kind of; Hibari didn't know the details but still knew more than everyone else did) what to do when something happened.

So she pulled herself into a ball and squeezed her head in her hands, the tears falling down, as she waited for her temporary savior.

**ON THE GROUND I LAY, MOTIONLESS IN PAIN. I CAN SEE MY LIFE FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES.**

Yamamoto didn't know why. He just did. He ran about the whole school, searching for this woman. Reason said that he should've just waited in the classroom; she would've come back sooner or later.

But who listens to reason anymore?

So he searched every floor, every room. He asked students and teachers if they had seen her go by. He didn't get any answers. It was exasperating. Yamamoto walked by a window, and a familiar black car caught his eye. An even more familiar man came out of it, his face alarmed and searching.

_Dino-san?_ The swordsman thought. _I wonder what he's doing here…_ He almost walked on without a second thought. Almost.

"Wait," He whispered to himself. "Dino-san has a relationship with Kanai. Maybe… if I follow Dino-san, I might find her." Yamamoto smiled, feeling smart for a moment. He heard someone running up the stairs behind him, so he ducked into the closest classroom. Dino practically sprinted by, Romario following. Yamamoto jogged after them, making sure to stay a certain distance behind so he wouldn't be found.

_She's on the roof?_ All three traveled the staircase, Dino and Romario bursting through the door. Yamamoto waited thirty seconds, then quietly eased his way through the door and hid in some small shade.

What he saw left him in shocked bewilderment.

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN HALLUCINATIONS, SILLY DREAMS, OR IMAGINATIONS?**

Kanai was almost to the point of screaming when the rooftop door was thrown open. She tried her best to keep her breathing level but it sure as hell wasn't working. The teacher was pulling at the roots of her black hair, trying to block the pain that was now radiating from everywhere.

Hibari was leaning over her, almost protectively, until he looked up. Dino came rushing toward them, sliding across the cement to stop. The blond immediately reached toward her and clutched her shoulder.

Kanai shrieked.

"DON'T—touch me!" She yelled at the Cavallone, eyes wide with agony. His arm jerked back almost violently. Kanai slowly laid her head back down and sobbed.

"Ameni. You know I have to." She responded with another low sob. Dino sighed, his head down. "I'm sorry, Ameni." He laid his hand on her once again, but moved quickly to cover her mouth to at least muffle her yells. He looked to Hibari, who was watching with an unreadable expression. "Kyoya," The mentioned person glared at the name. "I want you to do anything possible to keep her from screaming—while keeping her conscious." Dino added as an afterthought, foreseeing that the student would just hit her with his tonfa and knock her out.

Nonetheless, Hibari nodded to the older man. The Cavallone, who had Kanai in a sitting position by this time, slowly took both hands off her. She took deep, sobbing breaths and looked behind her to meet his eyes.

"You motherfucker." Dino gave her an apologetic smile.

"You know it needs to be done." He countered. The woman sighed and hung her head. "I trust you know what happens next?" She gave a bland chuckle and nodded. Hibari sat in front of her, Dino behind her. Dino slowly lifted her shirt and growled. "Ameni! How could you let it get this bad?" She said nothing for a moment.

"I thought . . . I thought that I could handle it alone." You could hear the embarrassment in her tone. Dino scoffed and watched the brand reach about her skin, waving and swirling from side to side.

"Of course. You _thought._ Do you know what will happen once this reaches your skull?" Dino was glaring at her back, as mad as ever. Hibari studied his face carefully.

"Yes, Dino! I remember the very thorough and descriptive conversation!" Kanai yelled. Her voice cut short as she whimpered, trying to curl up again. Dino moved quickly to wrap his arms around her middle, and she made some kind of sound that was between a cry and a shout.

Her eyes widened considerably, and Hibari could see what would happen next. But he didn't know quite how to stop her. Covering her mouth wouldn't prevent the yells; just muffle them in the slightest way. Choking her wouldn't help much. And knocking her unconscious was already out of the question.

So there was only one other way that Hibari could think of (to his chagrin) in that small half-second of time that could work the best.

Hibari forcefully pressed his lips against Kanai's. She made a strangled sound (for even the pain radiated to her mouth) but when Hibari growled at her, she became limp and quiet. The Japanese teen pulled away quickly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Dino had watched in a speculative manner. _Well. It worked…_ he thought.

"Well, Kyoya. That was an, ah, interesting idea. But don't do that again." Dino commented. He pulled his arms away from Kanai and she was barely able to keep herself up. She nodded fervently, though.

"Really. Don't." She discouraged. There was a string of saliva hanging from her lip, left there when the prefect pulled away. She cringed. Dino moved his arm around and wiped it away quickly, knowing that the girl was in no state to move.

"Now, then." The Bronco resumed. He moved back some to see the full mark. It started at her lower back, like a _tramp stamp._ It was shaped like an abstract butterfly almost, with two "wings" on both sides and a semi-circled line attaching the two together. At the bottom of the "butterfly", the brand started working its way up her back like a snake.

(Or a snake-tree. The description is quite difficult. It would be much easier to see for yourself.)

The black branched its way around Kanai's body. She had let it get to the point to where it was almost touched the meeting place between her neck and shoulder. The _branches_, so to speak, twirled around itself like barbed wire as it had inched across her skin to snake up and across the left side of her ribs.

Another branch stretched about from the middle of her back to Kanai's right underarm. One tendril runs over her hipbone and across her stomach, ending at her belly button. The whole system whirled and moved like it was its own organism. The different shades of black clashed with each other. It almost looked like magma.

Dino took a deep breath and placed his hands on the mark. They began to glow a bright white as he mumbled beneath his breath. Kanai's blue eyes flashed open in the moment, and opened her mouth to yell. The pain was escalating horribly, and it felt like her brain and all other tissue was about to implode.

Hibari took his queue and shoved his hand in front of her face. "Bite," was all he said. She obeyed, biting down on the side of his hand with all her might. The disciplinary started to bleed. Not like he cared. Yet the metallic taste in the teacher's mouth calmed her in the slightest way, just enough to bring her back to reality. She pushed the anguish to the back of her mind for the moment and let go of the appendage.

She spit some of the blood out, wincing. Hibari looked at her seriously, and before he could say a word, her shaking voice interrupted.

"O-Only because Di-i-no said, r-right?" She smiled weakly, and the cloud guardian wondered how this woman could still be so obnoxious even while in such a painful state as she was.

**LAZY TIME SKIP IS LAZY.**

Dino's temporary sealing took about ten minutes. Kanai tried her best to get through it (the worst part, really) without screaming, and she got by with small whimpers and occasional yelps. The tears were already drying on her face, and she was thankful that she only had waterproof make-up.

The blond stared disappointedly at his work. He was only able to seal it to a point where it only reached mid-back—not bad, if you put everything into consideration. It originally came up to her neck. She would've been dead within a week had Hibari not called him.

_Speaking of which~_, Dino thought. He pulled Kanai's shirt back down over her secret and stood. He made his way around to the other teen.

"Kyoya." He stated. Dino's hand reached out toward him, offering to help him up. The student glared at it at first, but took it. They looked each other in the eye. Dino smirked. "I'll have to go back to the hotel now. I will see you," he looked to Kanai, "the both of you, later." He kissed Hibari swiftly; Kanai could tell he wanted to draw it out but Hibari was actually a rather shy person at heart.

"Dino." Kanai stared bleakly ahead of her. He answered with an, 'ah.' "Arigato. And . . . gomen. I should have called you myself as soon as it started." The bronco chuckled.

"You're just too damn stubborn, Ameni. You think you can carry the world on your shoulders. Remember that there are friends around you who want to help you. You're not alone, Ameni. Keep it in mind." Then he walked away. Romario followed him.

She and Hibari sat on the roof for a few more minutes. The bell rang for the end of lunch, and she freaked out.

"Ahh! I have to get back to class! Oh, but I'm going to be so distant! I won't be able to teach worth a motherfucker! Ah, what do I do?" She ranted to no one in particular. Hibari stood wordlessly and took the staircase back into the school. Kanai sat by herself (so she thought; Yamamoto was still shocked in the shadow) and sighed. "I need to get to the bathroom so I can look like I wasn't molested." She smiled sadly to herself and stood without balance.

Kanai limped to the staircase. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. Then she went downstairs to clean herself up.

She never noticed Yamamoto hiding so close to her, silently crying without even knowing.

**WHAT IF YOUR DAD WAS MADE OF RAINBOWS? YOU WOULD BE LIKE "OMG THAT'S LAME! I WANT A DAD MADE OUT OF NINJA ROBOTS!"**

**CH. II END**

**Songs: Alfie - Lily Allen, Darling - Eyes Set to Kill, Time of Dying - Three Days Grace, Hallucinations - Angels and Airwaves, (lazy time skip is lazy), and We Ran Out of CD Space - Psychostick.**

**I really killed the mood with the last one xD Whatever.**


	3. Confusion and Panic

**Uhh I don't remember how many edits I had in this one, but it was more than the last two xD I feel stupid. I just finished and I dont remember. Now I have to do history homework D:**

**ANYWHO. Chapter Three! BE HAPPEH. ;D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, I would have blocks a hella lot more often xD**

* * *

Kanai was shocked. Like, to the point of incomprehension. The girl had cleaned herself up nicely in the bathroom; the only thing off was that her eyes were slightly puffy, but that wouldn't be a problem—she learned to lie flawlessly when she was eight.

She had opened the door to the classroom, and her jaw dropped. She was just amazed.

_HOW THE HELL CAN DINO TEACH! _Kanai screamed in her mind, drawing a blank. She opened her mouth to speak, but all she did was stutter. Dino smiled at her from her desk (which he was leaning upon quite casually) before going back to the lesson on . . . history! _Oh no. OHHHH NO. He's going to teach them something about the mafia or that the whole government is a conspiracy!_ Kanai freaked out.

The woman walked fully inside the room and closed the door behind her. She turned around and smiled at the Cavallone boss.

"Ah… Dino. As much as I appreciate this," she paused, "what the hell are you doing here?" Dino raised an eyebrow and a few students laughed. Kanai only tilted her head to the side and waited for an answer from the (slightly) older Italian man.

"Well, Ameni~." Kanai's eye twitched at his tone. "I knew that you weren't feeling well, so I took over your class in the time being until you got back." He smiled one of those toothy Dino smiles that he wore a lot, and she sighed.

"Like a dictator…" She muttered. The blond laughed.

"Just like a dictator!" Kanai held her head in her hands in irritation as Dino laughed. Kanai turned to her class, looking about the desks, and a confused look took over her features.

"Oi, Dino." He looked over at her. "Where's Yamamoto-kun?" Kanai also looked and their eyes met. Blue and brown. She could tell he was calculating, thinking back to the last time he saw the swordsman.

"Hm. I don't know. I haven't seen him at all lately." Her eyes widened slightly. _No way. Yamamoto-kun would definitely have been here for class. _She contemplated. Then, her eyes flashed to the empty seat next to Gokudera. She narrowed her eyes. _Something's wrong. I can feel it._

**ON THE BLACKEST PLAINS IN HELL'S DOMAIN, WE WATCH THEM AS THEY GO. IN FIRE AND PAIN NOW ONCE AGAIN WE KNOW.**

Yamamoto finally felt like he was . . . okay. Not as bad as before, and definitely not good. He was . . . somewhere between. He could live with that—for the time being, anyway. The swordsman was still huddled in the shadows of the rooftop. The tears had dried on his cheeks. The boy was just staring out toward the sun, thinking and wondering.

_What was that thing situated on her back?_

_What was Dino doing?_

_How was she in so much pain? Was it because of Dino, and the blackness allotted to her body?_

_**Why did Hibari kiss her?**_

All of these questions (and many others) zipped through his mind and it made his head spin. It was almost too much. _I bet the others are wondering where I am…_ He thought distantly. _But I can't find the will in myself to move at all._ Yamamoto sighed deeply, hanging his head.

The whole ordeal of which he shouldn't have seen fluttered through his mind so many times he had by now memorized every movement made and every word spoken. After Hibari kissed the teacher, Yamamoto couldn't bear much more and closed his hazel eyes; he listened carefully, though. He caught every whimper, yelp, and screech Kanai uttered.

_Class must be already halfway through, ne? _He let his body go completely limp, the wall next to him supporting his full weight. _Next time Kanai sees me, she'll yell. I know it._ The teen smirked at the comment. It quickly disappeared as he thought more of Kanai and what the hell was going on.

Yamamoto sat there that way for the longest time—a few minutes before class was over. He finally decided to get off his ass and trudged back into the school. Maybe he could miss the rush of students and walk home alone if he was slow and careful.

The bell rang as he came to the bottom of the stairwell. Furious rushings of feet passed the door by, and the teen leaned against it as he waited for it to thin.

He had to wait a while; he was a bit surprised. Yet he waited. And when he was ready, he came out of hiding and into the hall. It was practically abandoned. He barely smirked. Then he was on his way, eyes on the ground before him.

Yamamoto got all the way outside. He contemplated for a second and decided to skip baseball practice for the day. He just didn't feel right enough to play.

So he set off to home. He didn't run into anyone (yet). The swordsman was content—or as content as he could be after the situation he witnessed.

Halfway home, he heard running behind him. He didn't think anything of it, of course, until they started screaming his name. Then, realizing who it was, he froze.

"Yamamoto-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Kanai yelled, sprinting toward the stopped body. She caught up to him, breathing heavy and now standing in front of him. "Yamamoto-kun…" the teacher whispered. "Where were you?" She asked in a small voice, looking up into his eyes and placing a hand on his cheek. Yamamoto averted his eyes.

"Around." Blue eyes narrowed.

"Be more specific, dammit." Kanai stood firm as Yamamoto was silent. "Yamamoto-kun!" She yelled in his face. He cringed. "Give me a goddamn answer!" Suddenly enraged, the baseball player shoved her off and glared.

"I gave you an answer, Kanai! Just leave me alone." He yelled just as loudly. He started walking again.

To Kanai, it felt like a slap in the face.

Her eyes lowered to the sidewalk below her, watering some. _What happened, Yamamoto-kun?_ She thought slowly. But she shook her head, ridding her of all thought, and kept walking home. She didn't know what was going on, but she sure as hell would find out.

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?**

The next few days of school were pretty normal. Kanai played her music, did her teaching, and nothing seemed out of place.

Well, except that Yamamoto wasn't acting like himself. He would avert his eyes every time they caught the other's gaze. He wasn't going to baseball practice either; Kanai knew because she saw him escape down the street after school instead of heading to the field. It worried her greatly.

She didn't show it, though. She put on her fake smile that no one seemed to notice and went on like everything was okay.

On the fourth day since the incident, the morning started as usual. Kanai walked in late, and said good morning's to her students. She plugged in her iHome and played some music—today it was some punk-goes-pop—and started her role.

"…Watanabe-chan…Yamada-kun…Yamamoto-kun?" She heard 'here' for each, except for Yamamoto. She looked up from her paper and looked about. "Yamamoto-kun?" She asked again.

"I'm here." He replied with a hard tone. He was glaring forward. Kanai's eyebrows raised and she checked him off.

"Okay… Anyway, now that's over~! Today is, eto… Saturday, isn't it? Ah. So we only have some math and then we have the rest of the class free!" She smiled. "Fun. What kind of math are we doing, again? I'm still asleep."

"For the millionth time, it's algebra!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Stupid woman."

"What _kind _of algebra, Gokudera-kun? One or two?" She smiled.

"ONE."

"Okay!" Kanai changed the song and jumped off her perch on the desk. She walked around and started writing on the board.

She pointed to the equation—_108x – 15x + 4 = 190_. "Solve it. Watanabe-chan?" The girl stood and looked at the problem. She reached down to her desk to grab some paper and a pencil. "Mentally." Kanai added.

"What?" Watanabe asked, confused. "I can't do that!"

"Two." Gokudera yawned. Everyone looked to him; he was leaning back in his desk, feet up on the desktop. "X equals two." Kanai smirked.

"Very good, Gokudera-kun. I see the Italians taught you well." His eyes glimmered.

"Sono probabilmente più intelligente di te. Algebra è il mio miglior soggetto." He spoke fluently. Kanai laughed.

"E quello lo chiami un sandwich al prosciutto? Mettilo via, subito!" She replied. He looked at her, surprised.

"What?" Kanai laughed heartily.

"What did you say?" A student in the back said. Kanai giggled.

"Gokudera said that he was smarter than me and that algebra is his best subject."

"What did you say?" Another asked.

"You call that a ham sandwich? Take it away at once!" The teacher yelled in the same tone of voice. The class laughed.

"That doesn't make any sense. It's stupid and irrelevant." Kanai looked about to find the one who said that. _Yamamoto?_

"So? I like that phrase." Her hand went to her hip and she gazed at the boy speculatively.

"That also makes _you_ stupid and irrelevant." He snapped. Kanai gasped.

"Yamamoto-kun!" She walked through the rows and gripped his upper arm. He just looked up to her, eyes void of emotion. "Outside. Now. The rest of you, I don't care what the fuck you do, just don't commit suicide." She ordered. Her voice was sharp and angered. "It's the last thing I need."

She literally dragged Yamamoto out of his chair and pulled him out into the hall. It was quiet as the dead. She tossed him against the windows, pissed. The teen made no sound.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you lately!" the teacher yelled. "You're not acting like yourself!" She sighed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she opened them, they held concern and sadness. "I just want to know what's wrong." Their eyes locked, and Yamamoto couldn't look away, no matter how hard he tried.

They just held some kind of . . . conviction? Whatever it was, it kept him there, looking into this woman's eyes. He felt guilty for yelling at her, but he thought he had a reason. She had kissed that . . . other guardian, after all. _What am I thinking?_ He thought. _She's not mine to own or have. She's her own…_ his thoughts trailed off into the unknown.

"Yamamo—" The boy cut her off.

"Why did you kiss him?" The question wasn't supposed to come out, but it did. Kanai tilted her head, confused.

"Who?" She thought back to all the people she's kissed and could only remember that one kid in sixth grade that was a huuuuuuge mistake. She shuddered inwardly.

"Hibari. Why'd you kiss him?" Her eyes went wide. _Hibari, Hibari, Hibari… __**Kyoya?**_

Her brain imploded.

"When did you see that?" She rushed, panicking.

"Tuesday. On the roof." _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD __**OH. MY. GOD.**_ She started pacing, freaking out.

"Oh my God. Ahhhhhh, holy motherfucker, you saw that? How did you see that? We four were the only ones on the roof then! How did . . ." She was rambling to herself by now, not even noticing that Yamamoto was still there. Her head rapidly shot up and she looked at him, her hands pulling her hair and a scared glint in her eye.

"You followed Dino and Romario, didn't you?" He nodded. "Oh, God. Oh, God. Ohhhh, God. I have to call Dino." She stepped up to the taller boy and gripped his shoulders. "If you saw what I think you did—you should _not_ have seen that, Yamamoto, I am serious. Oh holy…" Her eyes were watering now. Yamamoto's eyebrows knit together. What was going on now?

She reached into her pocket and felt her phone missing. Kanai looked around and groaned. "Gahhhh my phone is in the classroom! I can't go in there right now…" Yamamoto walked around her and into the class before she could ask. He pulled the phone off the iHome hurriedly and stalked out of the room.

"Here." He held it out to the teacher. She nodded her thanks and dialed the number.

"Dino, Dino, Dino, pick up your fucking phone. If you don't I'm chopping your balls off…" She murmured while it rang. Yamamoto winced. "Dino, DINO! Oh Lord, I have a problem… No, the seal is fine for now… I have a terrific problem. Yamamoto was on the roof with us Tuesday." There was silence on the other line before it erupted into loud yelling, along with some Italian swearing. "Yes, I know. He's right here with me… Yes. Yes, I know." She looked over at the swordsman's face.

"We'll have to tell him everything." Her voice had finality, and Dino sighed on the other line. Then, she hung up. "Come with me," she sniffed, "Dino's on his way."

**NO, NO, NO . . . TEARS.**

**END CH III**

**Songs: Through the Fire and Flames - Dragonforce, Best of You - Foo Fighters, and No Control - Irie Shouichi.**

**Considerably less than the usual, eh? It's weird. I actually went back and checked on Word to make sure I didn't accidentally erase a chunk of the story or something lol.**

**REVIEWS ARE EPIC.**


	4. Exposition Before Conflict

**This one is the most edited out of them all. I changed it so the Italian was changed to English, because I got some bad reviews over that. And I'm sorry about that... I got obsessed with the translator again ...;;**

**Haha. I loveeee this chapter~ I loved writing it and I hope you love reading it ;D Otherwise I will be very sad D: And sleepy. lol. It's only like 930 here but I'm already tired .=. **

**YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ME!**

**Also. There is some yaoi at the beginning. D18 - Dino and Hibari. If you don't like it, you can get over it and start to love the sexiness :3 There's your warning :P**

**Anyway. Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, I would hate flashbacks of five minutes ago EVEN MORE THAN I ALREADY DO.**

* * *

Kanai and Yamamoto walked hurriedly through the halls. Surprisingly, Hibari wasn't patrolling any of them. _He must be with Dino, then._ Kanai thought, not surprised in the least.

Her phone went off. She fumbled with it, trying to hold onto the device. She read the text on the touch screen—_we're here, herbivores. If you're not here in one minute, I'll leave you here._ Kanai wryly laughed. Hibari is one to keep his word.

She replied, _For the last time, Kyoya. I am an omnivore._ Then, she took Yamamoto's hand in hers and started sprinting toward the front door. The boy blushed darkly but said nothing. Barreling through the doors, into the sun, they ran as fast as they could toward the black car.

The doors opened and they jumped inside. Kanai landed atop Dino; Yamamoto fell on the floor in front of them. Kanai smirked.

"Hi, Dino."

"Hi, Ameni." His eyes were laughing. "Will you get off of me now?"

"Sure." She rolled off onto the seat beside him. "Yamamoto-kun! What'cha doing down there? Get over here!" She laughed. The brunette chuckled and crawled onto the seat beside her. The doors closed and they were off.

"Two seconds left. Not bad, herbivores." A voice (complimented?) from the other side of the car.

"I'm an _omnivore_, Kyoya. Get it right." Kanai smiled. _I love these guys; they know how to change the mood—even if Kyoya denies it._ Her eyes darted to both their faces. Dino only had eyes for the disciplinary. Kyoya, however, was scanning the car, observing.

"Kyoya~! Why don't you come over here with us?" The blond coerced.

"I hate crowding."

"Then I guess I'll just come to you~" That's exactly what the Italian did. Kanai took Dino's place and pulled her legs up on the seat, as she was now in the corner. Yamamoto took advantage of the room she gave him, relaxing a bit more.

The Cavallone boss wrapped an arm around Hibari; he pushed it away. Dino pouted childishly. Kanai caught his gaze and she winked. Dino smirked. In a fraction of a second, he pulled the teen into his lap, his arms around his hips securely to keep him in place. Hibari's eyes widened, and narrowed, before he began to struggle in his lover's arms. The blond only laughed and laid his chin on the younger's shoulder.

Kanai thought the guardian gave up too easily. He crossed his arms and glared at the door of the car, like it should've saved him. But he didn't try to shrug off the Italian or argue with him. _Well, it _is_ Dino, after all._ She reasoned with her mind. _He has ways._ Her inner side nodded fervently and then they both dropped the matter.

The teacher looked back over to Yamamoto, to only see that he was staring at her. She smiled comfortingly, and squeezed his hand. Some of the tension left him, and he was able to give a small smile. Then she looked back to Dino and Hibari.

"Where are we going this time, Dino?" She asked. He looked up from the teen's neck and to her eyes, surprised.

"Hm? Oh, we're going to my house." He winked. Kanai laughed.

"You finally got a mansion here? I'm happy for you. When will we get there? I want to see it." She asked excitedly. Her behavior made him chuckle and he hugged Hibari just a bit closer.

"We should be there soon." He looked up to Hibari, and pressed his lips to the other's shoulder. She smiled.

**FOLDED, FOLDED, FOLDED, FOLDED! FOLDED, FOLDED, FOLDED, FOLDED!**

They pulled up to the mansion gates. Kanai was thoroughly surprised at the estate. It was very Japan-oriented, yet there were some Italian touches. The driveway was polished cobblestone, long and winding. Then the mansion itself was like a Japanese barn house, but much larger and . . . fancier, per say.

The car drove around the small fountain in the middle of the now circular driveway and stopped in front of the home. Yamamoto opened the door and stepped out. He held a hand out to Kanai, and she graciously took it with a smile. He helped her outside of the luxury vehicle.

She didn't let go of his hand.

They waited for the other two and then followed Dino into the mansion. He led them around the foyer and through the dining room, a sitting room, and into a corridor with many doors. He came to one, pulled out a key, and unlocked it. He pushed the door open and gestured for them to come inside.

**THE MORE YOU SHOOT, THE MORE I SMILE, JUST LET THE BULLETS PENETRATE.**

The room was a comfortable sitting room, but more office-like. Like a conference room, but less business-y. It was more Italian than Japanese, with the intricate ornate rugs and beautiful paintings. The seating was off to the right, crème-colored footrests and poofy leather armchairs. There was a glass coffee table in the middle of them, the wood legs of the table carved with elaborate patterns. It was quite modern.

They all sat down in different chairs, Yamamoto next to Kanai, then Hibari and Dino. The teacher, who hated silence, found the iHome almost immediately and attached her phone to it, and started a song to calm her nerves. The music was turned down to background sound, and she sat back in her chair, satisfied.

Dino surveyed the two sitting in front of him. The swordsman seemed apprehensive, tense. Kanai, however, took no note of this and was looking about the room, seeming just as ADD-like as usual. The boss smirked; _she's just as freaked out as Yamamoto is. I can see it in her eyes, though she hides it well._ Hibari brought him out of his thoughts.

"What am I here for?" he asked monotonously. His blue eyes slowly fell on the Cavallone.

"Because you don't know much about me, even though you're usually there when, eh, things happen. I think you also have a right to know everything." Kanai answered like it was obvious, but politely. The brunette only nodded to her.

"Well, Ameni. Where would you like for us to start?" Dino asked. Kanai thought for a moment—all eyes were on her. The teacher bit her lip.

"The very beginning. I'd like to get some exposition in first before the conflict." She smirked, but the seriousness was still in her blue eyes. The blond nodded. "Well . . . I used to be a full-blooded Mafioso." She started. Yamamoto's eyes widened, and Hibari only raised a brow. "I was best for reconnaissance missions, because I was (and still am) stealthy and can gather information on the enemy quickly.

"I was also good at fighting. I used a kusarigama, a ninjato, and a sword. I was pretty good at hand-to-hand combat, but I preferred my kusarigama best. That being said, I went on assassination missions as well as being thrown into combat to defend my Family." Her eyes glazed over, her voice pensive now as she was taken by her memories into her past.

**FLASHBACK TIEM**

_"Ameni-chan! Ameni-chan!" My voice was being called from the hall. The person beat on my door loudly as I tried to sleep._

_"What the fuck do you want? It's three in the morning!" I yelled at the intruder. The door flung open to reveal Yuuka. She ran up to my bed and literally dragged my limp body onto the ground._

_"There's an attack! Someone is attacking the base!" She shouted in my ear. The idea of sleep, before so comforting and close, slipped from my mind. I jumped up from the floor and stared at her._

_"Well why didn't you yell _that_ down the halls? I would've woken up sooner!" I tripped up over my clothes and fell on my face. Ow. Yuuka probably would've laughed at me if an enemy Family hadn't been trying to kill us all._

_I scrambled to my closet and pulled on some random gear. I looked back over to my best friend, who was still frozen in the middle of my room. "Oi. Yuuka, sweetie. Go alert Dad—err, the boss and tell him that we need more fighting power. Make yourself useful." She stared at me. _Never mind. She's fucking useless. _"YUUKA." I yelled. "GO. NOW." I grabbed my kusarigama and my sword, my ninjato already in hand as I pushed past all the other bitches trying to get outside._

_The fighting outside was horrible. There was gore everywhere. Spilled blood and organs stained the scene. It smelled like death. I breathed a prayer for my friends and Family. Then, I lit my ring with flame and screamed, charging the enemy._

**FLASHBACK TIEM OVAR**

Dino's head was lowered as he remembered the day. Hibari just sat there as he listened. Yamamoto had his whole body facing her, absorbed in the whole story she was whispering. She came back to reality in sluggish, measured minutes. Her black-blue hair curtained her face; her head fell forward and a sniff followed her movements.

She slumped back, though, a hand pushing back her bangs. A bland, humorless laugh came through her mouth and she wiped the moisture from her eyes.

"We did win over the enemy, though half of our fighting and defensive force was gone by then. I was cutting down everything in my fucking sight, running well past enemy lines to get to the stronger men and women. I was literally just tossing my kusarigama around, cutting heads clean off their necks for my own satisfaction; plunging my ninjato into their hearts, and my sword slicing their torsos from their legs." She made a swinging motion of a sword and a crude smile was plastered on her mouth. A shrill bout of laughter passed her lips and she once again fell back against the leather armchair.

"I was one scary son-of-a-bitch back then." Her mouth closed in a smirk and she shook her head. Kanai was still giggling under her breath, and Dino wondered if he really hadn't sealed the mark after all. "Anyway," her voice became serious again, "after the attack, we began praying for our lost loved ones, burying what was left of the dead, all that jazz. My father, the boss, was injured badly. His chest had been cut open, his stomach was lacerated severely, and one arm and a few fingers were broken, all accompanying a concussion.

"It wasn't a fun month, to be honest. I didn't even get to celebrate my birthday because I (along with many others) was helping tend to my father." She was interrupted now, by Yamamoto.

"Where was your mother in all this?" His brows were furrowed slightly. _How cute._

"Ahhh, Mama. Well, Mama did love Dad, I know she did; her eyes said everything for her. But once she knew, she didn't want to get mixed up in all the Mafia business. She wanted to take me back to Italy with her. I was torn. I wanted to be with Dad and the Mafia—I thought it was so cool back then, I was such a dork—but I didn't want Mama to leave.

"So, I walked up to her, my seven-year-old self, and said to her, 'we'll see each other again, Mama; when I'm older, or maybe in a different life. Promise?' and I held out my pinkie to her. I remember she started crying. She _did _link pinkies with me, though.

"She said, 'of course, Ameni. I promise we will.' She hugged me and Dad, and we took her to the airport. We kissed cheeks, and she kissed Dad. I still haven't gone to see her yet. There's a bit too much going on." She almost started crying. But Kanai took a deep breath, and sighed. "I think she might be scared that I've already died."

"You lived in Italy?" Dino asked. Even _he_ didn't know that. The teacher gave him a smile, a sad one, but a smile still.

"Yeah. I was raised there. Italy's such a beautiful place. I would've killed to get a mission there." She smirked at her own pun. "I was born in Greece; I don't remember the name of the city anymore. Started with an E or something. Mama moved to Italy around a month later. We lived in Padua. We weren't that far from La Basilica de San Antonio de Padua. Beautiful church, that is.

"Mama and I loved to travel. On the weekends, we'd go to Venice. During the summer, we'd go to Greece and Spain. I remember once we went to Germany; it's _so_ cool there." She smiled and made hand gestures—she was really getting into her story. "So, one weekend in Venice, Mama got a phone call while we were in the hotel. I was around twelve at the time.

**FLASHBACK TIEM PART TWO**

_I sat on the bed quietly, with a book in my hand. I loved it in Venice; it was so beautiful. I still loved Padua more, but it was one of my favorites. I had just started reading when Mama's cell phone rang. __She wasn't around. I flipped it open._

_"__Hello, Mama's not with me right now. Who's calling?" I asked. The man on the other line started sputtering nonsense and sighed. Then he tried again, but failed. I laughed; he didn't seem to know Italian too well. I waited for another moment, about to hang up, before another person took the phone from the culture shocked man._

_"Ameni. __Find your mother and give her the phone. It's urgent."_ _I stood there, and wondered about this new man that knew my name. It worried me that he wanted to talk to Mama, but I let it drop for the time being._

_"Mama!" I called out into the hotel room. __"Mama! __Where are you?"_

_"In the bathroom, sweetie!" She yelled back. I ran down the hall and beat on the door._

_"Mama! Mama! __There's a man on the phone that wants to talk to you! He says it's urgent!" Immediately, the door was opened and the phone snatched from my hand. Mama walked with long strides out to the balcony._

_They started conversing in . . . Japanese? What for? I didn't know the language very well, so I could only listen to the white noise it created. I fell back onto the bed and waited._

_Mama started crying. __I wonder why. "Mama? __What's wrong?" __She didn't answer me. So I waited some more._

_A long, drawn-out while later, Mama cut the line on her phone. She walked back inside; the phone fell from her hand onto the carpet. She walked up to me, and hugged me. It was a hard, secure grip—like if she let go I would disappear._

_"Mama?" I asked tentatively. She was scaring me._

_"Ameni…" She sighed. Her grip faltered, and her hands slid down to lightly grasp my forearms. "I'm so sorry. You have to go back to Japan."_

**FLASHBACK TIEM PART TWO OVAR**

Kanai folded her hands together. She had her legs criss-crossed in her chair, and she was looking off into the distance. Dino translated all the Italian for the other two boys, who didn't know the tongue.

Yamamoto paid much attention to Kanai's stories. They were interesting, and (as horrible as the subject may be) he loved hearing more about her past—uncovering the truth, possibly?

Hibari also listened closely. He would never admit that he was becoming fascinated by this . . . herbivore's life, nor that he was growing more fond of her the more he had to listen to all this. It was a secret he would keep to himself.

Kanai made herself known once again. "I yelled at Mama that I didn't want to go—I wanted to stay in Padua and Venice with her. She agreed with me, and added _'but we have to. For the sake of the Family.'_ I didn't like the tone she used when she said that. It was too vague.

"So I asked her. _'Do you mean our family? Or . . . the Mafia Family?'_ She stepped back in fearful astonishment. _'W-what? I . . . I—how do you know about that!'_ _'I asked Dad about it one day. I was wondering why there were so many people I didn't know at home. That's when he explained it to me.'_

"_'So this is about the Mafia Family, isn't it?'_ Slowly, she nodded. Her green eyes were wide, and she finally stopped pulling at her blonde hair. I looked just like her, except I had Dad's eyes."

"Wait. So your hair was never black?" Yamamoto asked. She shook her head.

"I was blonde until I left Italy. I had to dye it because all these creepers were coming after me. It's surprising how a simple hair color can deter thousands of exceptionally trained hitmen." She sighed. "Anyway. I had become quite emotionless. My face was stoic and my voice low as I went on. _'Dad wants me back so I can fight.'_ It wasn't a question or speculation. It was stated—a fact.

"Mama tried to argue with me, so I didn't know as much. But I retaliated, _'It's pretty obvious. What else would I have to go back for?'_ I didn't mean it to sound so harsh. My eyes welled up as I finally realized that I had to go back. Mama hugged me again and told me to go to sleep. We packed our bags the next morning and we left to Japan." Kanai paused in her story, taking a few breaths.

"It felt like Hell, going through Customs, then waiting, then having our flight called and waiting some more, then flying off and waiting even more to land. I was never perverse to planes, though, so I slept most the time. And walked. I harassed the other passengers some, but Mama told me to stop so I never got any real fun out of that.

"When we landed, it wasn't Dad who was waiting for us. I could understand that; Mafia bosses have things to do, right?" Dino nodded and Kanai chuckled. "It was one of the guys that I hung out with a lot—I don't remember what his name was. But whatever it was, I yelled it and like attacked him from the side. Nearly fell over, that guy. We rode back to his base with a bunch of people I didn't know. When I got there, I ran away from Mama to find Dad.

"Of course, he was in his office doing paperwork. I burst through the door and yelled _'Dad~!'_ I jumped on him, and he was laughing. _'Hello, my little Ameni. How was your flight?'_ I groaned. _'Horrible! It was way too long!'_ He laughed at me again. _'Well, that's okay. All flights are like that. Where's your mother, do you know?' _I nodded quickly. _'I left her at the entrance. She's probably still with Cameron.'_—" She cut herself off. "THAT'S his name! Cameron!" She smiled and Dino laughed, gesturing for her to finish.

"Well, Dad and I went to find Mama and Cameron. We found them . . . I don't remember where. But we did. And Mama and Dad kissed and walked away, starting to talk in Japanese again. I remember cursing the language for not letting me understand it," A giggle. "I talked to Cameron for a while and taught him some more Italian while we waited for my parents. Cameron was tall and kind of tan—he was fully Egyptian by descent but he was born in Japan. He had blond, shaggy hair—kind of like yours, but more . . . surfer-looking." She pointed at the (other) Italian and gestured at his hair.

"We stayed at Dad's base for almost a month. I got my room back and I changed the design and everything—Cameron helped me with it. Mama wasn't happy here though. I didn't really care where I was at; I still had Mama. But a few days before the end of July Mama wanted to go home and take me back. I had gone to Japan and I was supposed to stay there, but Mama didn't like that idea too well. Then I told her we'll see each other again and . . . yeah. We've come full circle." She looked at everyone in the room. Yamamoto was completely enraptured, Hibari was interested but he didn't show it (or he tried not to), and Dino had heard all this before so he wasn't fazed.

"So . . . should we start with the conflict now?" Dino asked.

"I guess we should."

**ECCO CHE TORNO NEL TUO GREMBO, AVVOLTA NELLA LUCE MORBIDA DEL TUO VENTRE. E DORMO, E SONGO.**

**END CH IV**

**Songs: 1901 - Phoenix, The Simple Art of Making You Mine - Blowsight, and Luna Piena - Shikata Akiko. The Italian lyrics mean "So I go back into your womb, wrapped in the soft light of your belly. And sleep, and dream." Beautiful, right? xD**

**This is the last installment of meticulous editing. I hope these chapters are better than their predecessors. :3 Reviews for sexy Yamamoto (or possibly D18 doujins if you ask ;D)**


End file.
